The Pegasi Corps
The Pegasi Corps is the first book of The Final Three- a series of stories written by Bladewood as part of his parting stories. Story ''The Pegasi Corps ''is an organization created for and run by demigods to rid the world of Demi-Monsters. After years and years of fighting, the Demi-Monsters went into hiding, as did the Corps... But years later, the Demimonsters have resurface, waging war against the world. It's up to the new generation of the Pegasi Corps to defeat them and restore order to the world! The Pegasi Corps Members *Anthony Sharpe- The Leader (Son of Zeus) *Olivia Adams- The Huntress (Daughter of Khione) *Gracie Redstalk- The Assassin (Daughter of Ares) *Terry Rydar- The Brains (Son of Nyx) *Josh Dagostino- The Pilot (Son of Apollo) *Jack Shrenhed- The Thief (Son of Hermes) *David Karlen- The Brawn (Son of Aphrodite) *Erik Trinerman- The Digger (Son of Hades) *Matthew Heat- The Blacksmith (Son of Hephaestus) *Kelsey Reinheart- The Diver (Daughter of Posiedon) *Nadia Wolf- The Bookworm (Daughter of Athena) Other Characters Heriia- A minor goddess (daughter of Hades and Persepone), Heriia is one of three gods who wants to help the Corps on their quest. She is the goddess of Greek Fire and Assassination. Wretch- A minor god (son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite), Wretch is one of the three gods who wants to help te Corps on their quest. He is the god of Robots. Ford- A minor god (son of Posiedon and a river Nymph), Ford is the god of mud and muddy rivers. He is one of the three gods who help the Corps on their quest. The Cerberai Corps Members The Cerberai Corps is the organization made up of demimonsters: Leader- Thorn (Son of Typhon) Second in Command- ''Brain (''Son of the Minotaur) Naval Commander- Imhotep (Son of Cetus) Air Force Commander- Wigdalia (Daughter of a Harpy) Black Ops Commander- Roland (Son of Cerberus) Swamp Raid Squad Commander- Xeno (Son of the Hydra) In-Field Spy Team Leader- Amy (Daughter of Medusa) Head Blacksmith- Sorrin (Son of a Cyclopes) Infantry Leader- ''Connor (''Son of a Centaur) 'TROOPS: ' *Ground/Foot Troops: Children of the Giants *Infantry: Children of the Centaurs *Navy: Children of the Mermen *Air Force: Children of the Stympahlian Birds *Black Ops: Children of Cerberus *Swamp Raid Squad: Children of the Ladon *In-Field Spies: Children of the Sirens *Blacksmiths: Children of the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheries Thorn.png|Thorn Brain.png|Brain Wigdalia.png|Wigdalia Roland.png|Roland Amy.png|Amy Sorrin.png|Sorrin Connor.png|Connor Imhotep.png|Imhotep Table of Contents *Prologue *Chapter 1: I Blow Up First Class (Anthony) *Chapter 2: Word of Advice: Never Buy Gas Station Sushi (Olivia) *Chapter 3: The Wrath of the Pink Lace Underwear (Gracie) *Chapter 4: Silver Bullets (Gracie) *Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home (Anthony) *Chapter 6: ??? (Olivia) *Chapter 7: ??? (Gracie) *Chapter 8: ??? (Olivia) *Chapter 9: ??? (Olivia) *Chapter 10: ??? (Anthony) *Chapter 11: ??? (Anthony) *Chapter 12: ??? (Gracie) *Chapter 13: ??? (Gracie) *Chapter 14: ??? (Gracie) *Chapter 15: ??? (Anthony) *Chapter 16: ??? (Olivia) *Chapter 17: ??? (Gracie) *Chapter 18: ??? (Anthony) Other *This is the first story in The Final Three trilogy. It is a single story written by Bladewood and is the prequel to the second and final installments in the seris, The Voyage of the Gorgoness ''and ''The Last of Kings. *There is also a video game based off of the series, entitled The Pegasi Corps. Click here to check out their page. Gallery Anthony Sharpe.png|Anthony Sharpe Olivia Adams (Gaia Avatar).png|Olivia Adams Gracie.png|Gracie Redstalk Tertik 'Terry' Rydar.png|Tertik "Terry" Rydar Josh Dagostino (Gaia Avatar).png|Josh Dagostino Jack Shrenhed (Gaia Avatar).png|Jack Shrenhed David.png|David Karlen Erik.png|Erik Trinerman Matt.png|Matthew Heat Kelsey.png|Kelsey Reinheart Nadia.png|Nadia Wolf Heriia.png|Heriia Wretch.png|Wretch Ford.png|Ford Category:Bladewood Category:The Pegasi Corps Category:Demigods